Fairy Tail Gakuen (Instituto Fairy Tail)
by Raggazzae
Summary: Fairy Tail, al igual que muchas otras academias de Fiore, tiene un edificio de estudios y el gremio donde se celebran actividades y fiestas. Lucy Heartphilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster y Natsu Dragneel son los protagonistas de esta hstoria donde el amor, las peleas, venganzas y risas se mezclan para dar una sensación de estar viviendo en la misma Magnolia.
1. CUANDO LUCY LLEGÓ

**1-Lucy**

El reino de Fiore. Tiene varias academias a las que asisten alumnos de todas partes del mundo. Hay academias de chicas solamente, como Mermaid Heels, academias que hace poco se han hecho mixtas, como Blue Pegasus, o algunas que son famosas porque alguien importante va a ellas, como es el caso de la hija del duque Heartphilia, Lucy, que va a la academia de la que se habla en todas partes de Fiore.

Esta historia comienza el primer día de clase, cuando Lucy entraba por primera vez en el gremio de la academia. Cada instituto tiene el edificio de estudios y un gremio, lugar donde se celebran fiestas, reuniones y se escogen trabajos para aumentar la puntuación final en la graduación, pero eso ya lo explicaré más adelante.

-Guau…Espero estar a la altura…-Dijo Lucy al ver cómo un montón de gente entraba sonriente en el recinto.

-Claro que lo estará, señorita.-Su mayordomo le entregó un bolso con las cosas más personales, pues la maleta ya estaba en su habitación.

-Decidle a mi padre que estoy de viaje, estudiando. Bajo ningún concepto puede enterarse de que estoy en Fairy Tail.

-Señorita eso la meterá en problemas.

-Ya soy mayor para seguir estudiando en casa con un tutor…-Y antes de que el mayordomo de la chica pudiera detenerla, ella ya se había metido detrás de las puertas del campus de Fairy Tail.

"_Primero veré qué optativas puedo coger, me haré amiga de los profesores, y después comenzaré a hacer trabajos en el gremio_", pensó ilusionada.

Lucy era una chica rubia de ojos castaños con una figura bonita, muy inteligente y a veces era algo miedosa o delicada. Era la hija de Jude Heartphilia, un máximo del ferrocarril de Fiore, por lo que desde niña había estudiado en casa con un tutor.

Corrió por el patio totalmente distraída sin mirar por dónde iba hasta que chocó con alguien.

-¡Disculpa! ¡Ha sido culpa mía!-Se disculpó con la persona que acababa de girarse para verla.

Lucy se quedó sin habla al ver a semejante chica allí: llevaba el uniforme colorado que llevaban los Presidentes del Consejo Estudiantil de Fairy Tail.

"_Mierda, la presidenta…_" Lucy se temió lo peor, pues al estar el sol de cara no podía verle bien la cara aunque la chaqueta del uniforme era inconfundible.

-Vete con cuidado, puedes herir a alguien si vas a tu bola.-La chica la reprendió y Lucy sintió cómo su cara se volvía roja.-Por esta vez que pase, porque sé que los de primer año sois más descuidados.

-Sí, lo siento.

Lucy se fue tan rápida como pudo del lugar y entró en el edificio de estudios. Al otro lado de la puerta había un par de chicos con mala cara repartiendo folletos: uno era moreno, y llevaba la camisa desabrochada, y el otro tenía el pelo rosa, con una bufanda blanca a cuadros en el cuello.

"_Estará resfriado…Aunque aún hace demasiado calor._"

-¡Ten!-El chico moreno la sacó de sus pensamientos.-¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail!

Lucy cogió el panfleto que le ofrecía y leyó.

-_Bienvenidos alumnos de Fairy Tail_… ¿Es una guía de la academia?

-¡Claro! Y si no estás satisfecha con ella, ven y pregúntanos lo que sea.-El chico de pelo rosa parecía de lo más amistoso.

-Yo soy Gray, y él es Natsu.

-Yo soy Lucy, encantada.

Parecían buenas personas, se habían ofrecido a ayudarla y la verdad, con lo perdida que estaba, no le iba a sentar mal, y menos después de haber tenido un primer mal encuentro con la Presidenta.

-Lucy…Bonito nombre. ¿Sabes ya en qué clase estás?-El chico que respondía al nombre de Natsu, el de pelo rosa, seguía repartiendo panfletos a la vez que hablaba con ella.

-Sí, voy a primero A.

-¡Yo también voy a esa!-Contestó enérgico.-Aún no he cogido las optativas, iba a ir después de terminar el castigo, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿Castigo?

-Sí, este imbécil estaba haciendo unos grafitis en una pared y el viejo le descubrió.-Gray le dio un empujón a Natsu.

-Eh, pervertido, tú estabas acosando a una chica y por eso estás aquí. Lo tuyo es peor.

-¿Grafitis? ¿Acosar?-Lucy retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada.

-Sí, Makarov, el director de Fairy Tail, y también del gremio, nos ha castigado a repartir folletos de bienvenida a los alumnos de Fairy Tail por haber hecho cosas que según él "eran indecentes".-Aclaró Gray.

-Acosa es algo indecente, subnormal.

-¡No la acosaba! ¡Se dejó el móvil en la cafetería y fui a devolvérselo!

Gray y Natsu se enfrentaron, y Lucy se temió lo peor. Era su primer día y sus dos amigos se peleaban, se había tragado a la Presidenta y no conocía a nadie más.

-¡Sucio pulpo!-Gritó Natsu. Algunas miradas se fijaron en ellos.

-¡Ojos cuadrados!-Gray empujó al otro chico contra la pared, haciendo que la gente que estaba viendo el espectáculo aumentase.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Bastardo!

-Chicos, por favor, la gente nos está miran…-Dijo la rubia con un hilillo de voz.

-Natsu, Gray, basta.

-¡Sí!-De pronto ambos chicos se callaron.

Todos dejaron paso a _esa_ persona con la que nadie quería tener problemas. Los alumnos se fueron dispersando, mientras los chicos estaban callados, cabizbajos y temblando. Lucy se preguntó por qué estaban así, y lo peor de todo: ¿quién había sido capaz de tranquilizarlos?

-Lo sentimos mucho, Erza…-Natsu fue el primero en hablar.

-Nos hemos dejado llevar…

"_Mierda. Mierda y más mierda. La Presidenta._"

En efecto, Erza era la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil (C.E), y era quien les había parado con solo tres palabras. Lucy la pudo ver mejor y, aunque estaba tensa por el percance de antes y por la situación de ahora, no pudo evitar sentir un leve rubor al ver a la chica: pelo rojo, largo hasta la cintura, ojos castaños, unas gafas finas y redondeadas, delgada y con buen cuerpo, una pose autoritaria a la vez que justa…

-Erza…-Murmuró Lucy mientras la pelirroja pasaba a su lado y se dirigía a ambos chicos.

-El primer día y estáis castigados, y encima montáis este alboroto.-Estaba enfadada, hablaba con esa voz que Lucy llevaba oyendo todo el rato, firme y amenazadora.-Se lo comunicaré al Maestro.

Gray fue a replicar algo pero la mirada de advertencia de Erza le detuvo.

-Y los demás, venga a clase, aquí no hay nada que ver.

La gente pronto siguió su camino, evitando pasar al lado de la chica de segundo año.

-Lucy, perdona por meterte en esto…-Natsu ignoró la orden de Erza de estarse quieto y se acercó a la rubia.-Venga, vamos a escoger las optativas.

Gray se levantó y cogió del brazo a Erza, reteniéndola antes de que volviera a echarle un sermón a Natsu por desobediencia, y le dijo:

-Lucy es nueva, Natsu se ha ofrecido a ayudarla ya que van juntos a clase. Vamos, nosotros tenemos que escoger nuestras optativas.

Erza no murmuró nada más. Siguió a Gray por el pasillo, no sin antes echarle un mirada de advertencia a Natsu.

-Natsu…Oye…¿Por qué le tenéis tanto miedo a Erza?

Natsu titubeó un momento antes de responder. Estaban en Jefatura de Estudios eligiendo entre Gimnasia, Química, Historia, Matemáticas o Pintura.

-Erza es mayor que nosotros, sólo un año, pero…Tiene carácter. Fuerte.-Dijo suspirando.-Te voy a contar algo pero es sólo para avisarte, no te pienses nada malo.

-Entiendo.

-Si haces caso de las reglas, Erza nunca tendrá un problema contigo, pero si las desobedeces, como solemos hacer Gray y yo…

-A mí no me gusta ir en contra de las normas.

-Eso está bien. Pero aun así te aviso, si tienes algún problema, sea cual sea, puedes llamar a Erza. Ella no es sólo la Presidenta del C.E sino que también es la mediadora de Fairy Tail, junto con Mirajane.

-Erza y Mirajane…

-Sí, Erza Scarlet y Mirajane Strauss.

-¿Scarlet? ¿Se apellida un color?-Lucy se extrañó.

-Bueno, nadie sabe por qué, sólo el Maestro Makarov.

-Ya veo.

Por fin terminaron de elegir sus optativas, y fueron a su clase. Lucy se sorprendió al ver que prácticamente se conocían todos a pesar de ser el primer año en Fairy Tail.

-¡Ey, Natsu! ¿Quién es tu amiga? ¿Es de esta clase?- Una chica de pelo castaño, con un gran escote y una larga falda se colgó de los hombros del pelirrosa.

-Ella es Lucy, es nueva. Ya ha presenciado una bronca de Erza y una pelea entra Gray y yo.-Rió enérgicamente.

-Pobre, estará asustada. Yo soy Cana, y ella es Lisanna.-Detrás de la castaña apareció una chica con el pelo corto y blanco, de ojos azules.

-Encantada, soy Lisanna Strauss.

-¿Cómo Mirajane-san?

-Jeje, Mira-nee está en otra clase, ¿la conoces?

-Natsu me ha hablado de ella…

Así, Lucy fue haciendo amigos en la clase, y se sintió muy bien por poder escapar de las garras de la alta sociedad durante aquel tiempo que iba a estar en Fairy Tail.

Natsu le había parecido muy enérgico pero buena persona y simpático, como Gray, aunque él le pareció algo más reservado hasta que cogía confianza. Erza…Bueno, trataría de no meterse en problemas, pues parecía muy seria, y Cana y Lisanna eran muy majas. Las clases empezarían en unos minutos, cuando todos fueran al gremio para conocer al Maestro Makarov.

Lo que Lucy no se imaginaba, es que su estancia en Fairy Tail iba a estar plagada de risas, llantos, amores y desamores, peleas y venganzas y, lo que no se habría imaginado jamás de los jamases, de su hermanastro, Jellal.


	2. ULTEAR

**2-Ultear**

Lucy se encontraba sentada en su silla escuchando lo que comunicaba el altavoz del recinto. La reunión en el gremio sería en diez minutos, y se pedía que los alumnos fueran yendo al lugar.

-Natsu, ¿el gremio es muy grande?

-Oh, vaya que si lo es, hay una barra donde puedes pedir incluso alcohol si eres de segundo año al menos, un escenario, mesas y sillas, y hasta un segundo piso donde sólo los mejores alumnos pueden ir.

-¿Entonces Gray y Erza pueden beber ya?

-Erza, sí, Gray, no. Es de nuestra edad pero está en segundo año porque le adelantaron un curso. Siempre se ha dicho que los que son peores ara las relaciones sociales tienen mejor coco que los otros.

-Aaah…

-Venga, chicos, o llegaremos tarde. Y luego mi hermana y Erza nos echarán la bronca.-Dijo Lisanna llevándoles al pasillo.

De todas las aulas salían alumnos que emocionados iban a entrar por primera vez al gremio. Lucy iba al lado de Natsu, pues habían cogido confianza y le agradaba su compañía. En otro lado del instituto, Gray estaba a punto de meterse en un lío…

-Eh, el pervertido, si eres tan listo, ¿por qué no intentas superar a Erza? ¿No dice todos que eres tan inteligente? ¡Venga!-Un chico de pelo blanco le empujó contra una mesa.

Sin embargo, Gray recordó la conversación que había tenido con Erza antes.

[FLASHBACK]

Erza y Gray se encontraban eligiendo las optativas para ese curso, cuando Erza se relajó y le dijo a Gray suplicante:

-Por favor, intentad no meteros en líos. Hoy no, chicos. Es la presentación del Maestro y Mirajane y yo somos responsables de los alumnos. Por favor, por hoy, ignorad todo lo que os digan o hagan.

-Erza…-Gray no se lo había creído, su amiga, que siempre eran tan orgullosa y tan altanera, ahora le decía casi de rodillas que colaboraran con ella. Pero siendo sinceros, ellos conocían a Erza, y sabían que cuando les pedía algo no lo hacía por cualquier razón.-Está bien, nos controlaremos. Le diré a Freed que se lo diga a Natsu cuando vayamos al gremio.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

-Tsk.-Se levantó e ignoró a su oponente.

-Lyon, se te escapa el empollón.-Dijo otro chico por ahí.

-No, este no me ignora así.-Y le cogió de la camisa.

Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Gray y la camisa ya no estaban juntos, y Lyon se había quedado con la prenda de la mano.

-¿Dónde está ese maldito? ¿Alguien le ha visto irse? ¡Gray! ¡Gray!

-¡Gray!

-¡Fullbuster!

Algunos alumnos le llamaron pero no contestó, se había ido sin que nadie fuera capaz de verle. Era un talento de Gray, el poder pasar desapercibido como el hielo bajo la nieve.

A las afueras del instituto, de camino al gremio, Erza estaba con una chica de pelo largo y mirada amable y sonriente, Mirajane.

-Por favor, guardad silencio cuando el Maestro hable.

-No os subáis por las mesas, y los de primer año no pueden beber alcohol.-Erza dijo esto justo cuando Cana pasaba por su lado.

-Sí, claro que sí, Erza…-Dijo pasando de ella.

Erza fue a recriminarle su tono de voz, pero Mira la detuvo.

-Déjalo, ya sabes cómo es. Y hoy no es día de enfrentamientos, Presidenta.-Erza asintió y vio acercarse a Natsu con Lucy, Lisanna y detrás a lo lejos, Gray. Mirajane también los vio.-Erza, ¿sabes quién es esa chica que va con Lisanna?

-Sí, Lucy, es amiga de los chicos, es nueva y no conoce a mucha gente por lo visto.

-¿Ella es la que se chocó contigo antes?

-¿Ya ha corrido el rumor?

-Por lo visto han distorsionado sus versiones, dicen que la agrediste.

-Sabes que no es verdad, la muchacha se chocó conmigo por ir despistada. Debería de tener más cuidado.

-Lo sé, Erza, te conozco. Pero me preocupa la persona que ha ido diciendo eso.

Justo entonces llegaron los tres chicos de primero, y Lucy conoció a Mirajane que saludó a su hermana con un abrazo. Natsu pasó bajo la mirada autoritaria de Erza, quien le preguntó si había hablado con Freed.

-No, aún no lo hemos visto. ¿Y Gray? Es raro que no esté por aquí.

Cuando Erza volvió a mirar, Gray había desaparecido de nuevo.

-Seguramente Freed ha ido a buscar a Gray, son buenos amigos. Natsu, sólo iba a pedirte que por favor hoy aguantes las bromas de todos y que te comportes, porque es un día muy importante. Por favor.

Natsu asintió, pues sabía cuándo había que estarse serio. Lucy observó el tono suave que ahora utilizaba la pelirroja, y miró a su amigo.

-Venga que empezamos ya.

Mirajane les animó a entrar y a sentarse en una de las mesas que adornaban el gremio. Erza como un gran bar, medio salón de actos, también con una barra y…

-¡El tablón de misiones!-Exclamó emocionada Lucy.-¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡Cuando terminemos vamos a escoger una misión y la resolvemos!

-¡Ok! ¡Hagamos un equipo!

-¿Así, sin más?

-Así sin más.-Natsu tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, y Lucy aceptó también confiando en él.

No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que podía fiarse de ese chico, su ahora amigo y compañero de misiones en el gremio.

Mirajane subió al escenario y detrás de ella subieron Erza y un chico rubio, con una capa y cascos en la cabeza.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar en Fairy Tail. Los que ya habéis cursado aquí alguna vez ya sabéis cómo funciona todo, pero hay quienes son nuevos este año y no lo saben. Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, Vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Normalmente sería la propia Presidenta quien daría el discurso de bienvenida, pero me ha dejado hacerlo a mí esta vez.-Dijo con una sonrisa que enamoró a muchos.-A continuación os leeré las reglas básicas de Fairy Tail, y quien las incumpla obtendrá un castigo.

Erza observaba a todos sentados, callados y escuchando. Prestó especial atención a Natsu, ya que no veía por ningún lado a Gray. Mirajane iba leyendo las reglas de comportamiento y de respeto al material, como se hacía todos los años. Por fin llegó a la parte que trataba sobre el gremio.

-En el gremio se celebran fiestas, concursos, encuestas y todo tipo de eventos. Pero también hay un tablón con misiones, también llamadas peticiones, de distintos ciudadanos. Si alguien necesita ayuda también puede colgar un anuncio allí, así que os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo de vez en cuando.-Otra aterciopelada sonrisa inundó el gremio de sonrisas de afecto.-Y si alguien decide realizar una misión, tiene que pasar antes por la barra para que yo pueda anotarlo, y después ya podrá ser libre de resolverla. La recompensa siempre es doble: la primera es la que ofrece la persona que cuelga la petición, y la otra son los puntos extra que se suman a vuestra nota de final de año. Así, si alguien resuelve una petición de "se busca", obtiene la recompensa del cliente, pero además obtiene un punto, por ejemplo. Los putos que se añadan a vuestras notas dependen mucho del tipo de misión que escojáis, cuando más difícil, más puntos.

Algunos estaban tomando notas del funcionamiento del gremio, pero Lucy ya se lo sabía: ella llevaba meses planeando entrar en Fairy Tail y por eso se sabía cada detalle del campus y del gremio: uniformes, normas, cafetería, gimnasio, etc. Pero eso no hizo que dejase de prestar atención a Mirajane, que tenía un don para que la gente no la perdiera de vista.

-Os recuerdo por último que para pasar de curso todos debéis de tener al menos 6000 puntos. Y para los que las misiones no son lo suyo, los exámenes también suman puntos, cada examen obligatorio suma 20 puntos. Podéis hacer tantos exámenes como queráis además de los obligatorios, y entonces en vez de 20 puntos se os sumarán 50. Pero lo importante no es hacer muchos exámenes y aprobar, ¡lo importante es divertirse!-Les animó elevando el puño, a lo que contestaron todos muy contentos.

-Tsk…-Murmuró Erza, desaprobando la última idea de Mira.

-No seas así, para mantenerlos en los límites ya estás tú, deja que ella se encargue de no desanimarlos.-El chico rubio de al lado de Erza le dio un suave codazo.-Además creo que hace mucho que no te diviertes, Erza. La vida escolar, y de tanta responsabilidad te ha vuelto diferente, ¿hace cuánto que no sales de fiesta?

-No necesito fiestas, Laxus.

-Antes no eras así. Cuando entraste al CE eras respetuosa con las normas, pero no dudabas en pasártelo bien de vez en cuando. Ahora te pasas el día en el despacho, o en la biblioteca, ordenando documentos y pendiente de la mediación.

-Si no lo hago yo, ¿quién iba a hacerlo?

-Mira y yo estaríamos encantados de ayudarte.

-Lo sé, Laxus, pero sabes que el trabajo en equipo cuando se trata de papeles no es lo mío.

-Ella te cambió. No debiste de pasar esas vacaciones.

-No toques ese tema, Laxus, te lo aviso. Ultear me enseñó cosas muy valiosas esas vacaciones, como que perder el tiempo en tonterías hizo de Fairy Tail el gremio con peor reputación de Fiore.

Laxus terminó ahí la conversación. Hacía un año, cuando Erza había entrado a primero y Laxus estaba en tercer año, una chica de segundo llamada Ultear se hizo muy amiga de Erza. La pelirroja que recordaba Laxus claro que era más seria que Gray y Natsu, era su carácter, pero le gustaba gastar bromas y muchas noches salía de escapada con Mirajane a alguna discoteca o a alguna fiesta. El otoño de ese año lo cambió todo. Ultear y Erza lo pasaron muy juntas, y en las vacaciones de invierno Erza fue con su amiga de vacaciones a una isla de los padres de Ultear. Al volver, Erza había cambiado: no salía de fiesta, no sonreía, estaba siempre seria y por algún motivo extraño odiaba el color azul.

Cada vez que alguien intentaba hablar del tema, Erza lo rechazaba de inmediato, diciendo que Ultear era una persona muy buena y que si ella había cambiado había sido porque se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Incluso Natsu y Gray se dieron cuenta de la diferencia, pero intentaron no molestar a Erza hasta que ella decidiera contarles lo que le pasaba. La conocían, y si insistían mucho, lo pagarían caro.

-Erza,-dijo Mirajane acercándose a su amiga,-te toca presentar a Laxus y al Maestro.

-Gracias. Buen trabajo. Espera, Mira, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Gray y a Freed? No han estado en la presentación y no he podido ir a buscarlos. No pasa nada porque ellos ya saben cómo va el gremio y tal pero…

-No te preocupes, Erza.

La pelirroja caminó hacia el micrófono y notó las caras largas de muchos alumnos: a la mayoría de ellos les había llamado la atención, castigado, reprendido o confiscado algo. Suspiró, miró a Natsu y sin querer se fijó en Lucy.

-Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet. Soy la Presidenta del Consejo, y la encargada de la mediación del centro y del gremio. No tolero que se salten las normas.-Esperaba algunas quejas, pero recibió resoplidos y una mirada de Natsu que le fue indiferente.-Ahora os presentaré a un ex alumno que este año será el ayudante del director y Maestro Makarov Dreyar: Laxus Dreyar.

Un aplauso le recibió, y son su pose altiva le dedicó a Natsu una sonrisa asquerosa, para picarle. A Erza esto le pareció infantil, pero a Lucy le hizo gracia que se llevaran tan bien.

-Soy Laxus Dreyar, nieto de Makarov. Si tenéis algún problema acudid a mí, si queréis que os enseñe a pelear, lo mismo.-Dicho esto, sin ninguna despedida, se dio la vuelta y bajó del escenario, atravesó entre los alumnos y salió del gremio, susurrando al pasar al lado de Natsu:-Ultear ha venido a clase este año. Esta tarde a las siete en el Café Magnolia.

Aunque Lucy sólo alcanzó a escuchar "Ultear" eso le fue suficiente para que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda.

Durante el resto del día tuvo un mal presentimiento, como que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Gray y Freed fueron encontrados en la azotea, hablando sobre el nuevo curso, Laxus se enroló en sus quehaceres y Erza desapareció del mapa.

Cuando terminaron las clases, a la salida estaban Lucy y Natsu esperando a Gray, Freed, Cana, Lisanna y, si la pillaban, a Erza. En lo que esperaban comenzaron a hablar.

-Natsu, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-Si a dos chicas les gusta el mismo chico… ¿Qué debería de hacer ese chico?

-¿Eh?-Natsu se quedó pez, no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta.-Pues no sé, supongo que el chico ha de irse con la chica que le gusta a él, ¿no?

-Supongo…

Lucy parecía algo apenada.

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?-Natsu le levantó un mechón de pelo para verle los ojos.- ¿Estás enamorada de alguien? ¿Quién es? ¿Es alto? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Estudia en Fairy Tail? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-¡Natsu, Natsu, Natsu! ¡No me gusta nadie!-Soltó entre carcajadas.-Es que verás, yo tenía un hermanastro, y dos chicas estaban enamoradas de él. Yo sólo conocí a una chica, era morena y muy guapa, pero me enteré de que su mejor amiga era la otra chica que estaba enamorada.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, si tu hermanastro se quedó con la que él amaba está bien.

-Ya, el problema es ese…Creo que él no sabía a quién amaba…

Por fin llegaron los demás, incluso Erza. Iban todos de camino a sus respectivas casas, porque incluso la residencia de estudiantes estaba en medio de la ciudad, Magnolia, así que era como si tuvieran casa propia. Por el camino hablaron de muchos temas, del primer día de clases, de chicos y de chicas, de bromas, y de alumnos nuevos.

Al tocar este tema Erza recordó algo que le hizo pararse en seco.

-Mierda.-Dijo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Había un alumno que ingresa mañana porque hoy no había llegado del viaje, y se me ha olvidado hacer el papeleo.-Rápidamente sacó su móvil y llamó a Mirajane.-Mira, ¿estás en el gremio? ¿Puedes encargarte del chico nuevo? Sí, el que llega mañana, estaba tan ocupada que no me he dado cuenta…Gracias.

-Erza, es raro en ti que se te haya olvidado algo como eso.

-Lo sé, me he distraído con la llegada de Ultear, no la he visto aparecer en la presentación y eso me ha preocupado.

-¿Ultear? Este año es el último que cursa, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Bueno, me voy, adiós chicos y mañana no lleguéis tarde.

Como una bala se despidió de sus amigos y cuando ellos se quisieron dar cuenta había desaparecido del mapa.

Lucy empezaba a tener algunas sospechas de algo, pero se las calló. Al día siguiente hablaría con Erza, reuniendo mucho valor, eso sí, y averiguaría si ella era la otra amiga enamorada de su hermanastro. Porque muchas Ultear no es que hubiera, la verdad.

Esa tarde, a las siete, Laxus, Gray, Natsu y Lucy (que por cierto no sabía por qué se encontraba con ellos, simplemente la habían arrastrado) espiaban a Erza y a Ultear, que habían quedado en el Café Magnolia. El cómo Laxus conseguía la información aún era un misterio. Y Lucy se calló el hecho de que conocía a Ultear, pues no era el momento de hablar. Se lo contaría después.

-Ultear, no has venido a la presentación.

-Lo siento, estaba terminando mi discurso para el duque. La semana que viene tengo actuación de violín y piano, y tengo que estar radiante. De verdad que lo siento.-Puso su cara de cachorro abandonado y Erza se reblandeció.

-Tienes razón, eso es más importante. Y dime, ¿qué tal estás? Desde este verano no nos hemos visto…

-Muy bien, mi madre no deja de llevarme a lugares donde hay cazadores de talentos, me he apuntado también a ballet y estoy aprendiendo la antigua lengua de Fiore. ¿Y tú?

-He seguido tu consejo y me he centrado más en las cosas productivas. Soy la Presidenta, al igual que el año pasado, y la mediadora del campus.

-Erza, tienes que apuntar más alto. ¿Quieres que él se fije en ti?

-¡Claro que quiero!-Exclamó la chica exaltada.

Gray y Natsu pegaron un respingo al oírla. Laxus fue el que se quedó observando la situación.

-Entonces ya sabes. Recuerda sus palabras: "Saldré contigo cuando demuestres ser una mujer, inteligente y sensata".

Lucy no aguantó más: cogió una servilleta y empezó a escribir en ella para que los chicos se enteraran de la situación:

"_Chicos, antes en el gremio oí a Laxus hablar de Ultear, pero hasta la salida no creí que se tratara de la misma persona que yo conocía. Ahora que la veo con Erza, os puedo asegurar que es una persona pésima."_

Natsu leyó la nota. Miró a la rubia extrañado, sin comprender nada.

-Lucy, ¿quién lava con berzas?

-¿Qué? ¡Pone que ahora que la veo con Erza! ¡Erza!-Gritó susurrando.

-¿Conoces a Ultear también?-Laxus intervino.

-¿De qué la conocéis vosotros?

-Es amiga de Erza, el año pasado cuando la conoció la hizo cambiar en unas vacaciones de invierno.

A Lucy se le heló el alma.

-Pero será zorra.

-¡Lucy!-Se giraron hacia ella los tres, sorprendidos por su lenguaje.-Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Os contaré el por qué estoy segura de que Erza ha cambiado. Tiene que ver con mi hermanastro y una mentira que Ultear le lleva colando a Erza, si no me equivoco, desde esas vacaciones.

Podría ser el destino o la casualidad, pero Lucy estaba en lo cierto. Era muy improbable que Lucy y Ultear se encontraran de nuevo, pero así había sido. Porque Lucy no tenía ni idea de que Ultear estudiaba en Fairy Tail, por lo tanto el encontrarla había sido casualidad. Y no conocía a Erza. Y tampoco sabía nada de su hermanastro.

Sea como fuere, el destino había dado un cambio brusco que, para bien o para mal, haría que Erza abriera los ojos…


End file.
